1. Technical Field
This invention relates to painting supplies and in particular to a paint tray cart that can accept different sizes of paint trays.
2. State of the Art
Painting walls and ceilings of buildings is often done using a paint roller and a paint tray. Paint is poured into the paint tray. A paint roller is placed into the paint in the paint tray in order to cover the roller with paint. The roller is then rolled over the surface to be painted, applying the paint to the surface. Often the painter has to paint from a ladder or scaffold, and/or with an extended paint roller in order to reach high surfaces. The painter needs easy access to the paint tray, and needs to be able to move the paint tray about easily from one position to another. Often different colors of paint are being used, and it is desirable to have the capability to easily position paint trays with different colors, as well as clean and reuse the paint trays. Paint trays with wheels have been used, but these tend to be bulky and difficult to clean and carry about. It is desirable to have a mobile cart-type apparatus which allows a paint tray to be removeably attached to and moved about with the tray.
Accordingly, what is needed is a universal paint tray cart which can be used to hold paint trays in a range of sizes, and which can be moved easily by the painter from one area to another while safely and securely holding the paint tray.